The Thing About Pets
by Created to Write
Summary: Slash kidnaps Raph and treats him like a pet. As Raph tries to escape, his brothers are out looking for him. Slash is set on finishing his mission. Will he succeed? Will the guys find Raph? Or will Raph get out in time to find his brothers? (2012 version)
1. Chapter 1

**New story! tmntlover65 also looked at this first chapter before I posted it.**

 **So, I don't own TMNT at all. Nothing in this story is mine. None of it. No OC's what so ever.**

* * *

"Ugh…where..?" Raph looks around with a blurry gaze, "..am..I..?" Everything is black; Pitch dark. Not even his ninja eyes could detect anything. The smell told him the sewer, but there could be places that smelled like that, right? He doesn't remember anything that happened prior.

He tries to move forward, but finds that he can't go far. He's stuck to the wall he woke up against. Raph feels around his wrists. There are chains.

He checks himself, but all his weapons are gone, even the hidden ones. There is nothing here. He's defenseless. "Hey!" He yells. "Where am I?" After a bridge of silence, someone chuckles maliciously, "Hey sucka, maybe ya could come outta da shadows and face me!" A light flares up from a torch. Raph regrets leaving his eyes open when they burn for a moment from the sudden light. He looks around.

It seems to be an old room in the sewer. It's rectangular with an opening to another room not too far off. The walls, ceiling, and floor are all made of stone-licked-with-some-slime. Someone puts the torch in a wall holder. Raph spins his head around to see-

"Spike?" He asks. His little pet turtle had been mutated into a large turtle with a spiky shell and blueish skin a few nights before. He had disappeared, not leaving a clue to where he went. He has a deep red mask and a mace hanging by his side. 'Spike' looks at him with fury.

"Slash, Raphael! Not Spike!" He yells.

"But, what're ya..?" Raph says, pulling at his chains, confused. Slash just sighs and turns a crank at the opposite wall. The chains are longer than Raph thought, going up the wall behind him, across the ceiling, and down again to the crank. It pulls at the chains up. Raph yelps and is soon suspended next to the wall, eye level with the giant turtle.

"Do you know what it's like, to be someone else's?" Slash asks. Raph shakes his head. "Of course not. I was _your_ pet. You loved me, cared for me, and was my best friend," Slash pauses, "But that all changed when you sided with your brothers."

"It changed when ya mutated yerself. Now what do ya want?"

"I want my friend back. And I obviously can't be a pet anymore," Slash says, turning away.

"Spike.. where're ya goin' with this..?" Raph asks, still struggling. But the tortoise turns back around.

"It's SLASH!.. Anyway, I figured if _I_ couldn't be a pet, and you wouldn't want to stick around, then I guess that-"

"WHAT!?" Raph yells, reading between the lines, "I'm nobody's pet Slash! Nobody's!" Slash chuckles and walks right up to Raph's face.

"Don't you know your origin? Hamato Yoshi bought you four from a pet shop. If anything, you are _his_ pets." Raph looks straight into his eyes.

'Master Splinter made us his sons when we gained our humanity, don't do this!' he silently screams.

"But you're mine now, Raphael. Your brothers don't know where you are and neither do you. You're stuck here.. Forget about them, they don't matter." Raph's gaze changes to defiance.

"They. Mean. Everything!" Slash walks back over to the crank and lowers Raph.

"Rest up, pet. I have some business to take care of."

* * *

Raph pulls at the chains that bind him to the crank. He wants out, he wants to get _out_ of here! He looks around. The torch is still there, but it looks like it'll go out at any second. Raph gets angrier and angrier by the moment. 'Why is Spike doin' this!?'

"You always hated following orders," Slash says as he comes back in. A new light source is turned on. Raph blinks. "I told you to _sleep_ , Raphael!"

"I'm not tired. Although if ya count bein' tired of havin' chains on ma, then I guess I am!"

"If I took those off, you'd try to leave."

"Exactly." Slash walks over to the crank. "Wait wait wait!" He turns it, causing Raph to be pulled up again. The chains cut into his wrists and make him want to scream. But he doesn't. He's too stubborn. He just clamps his beak shut and bears it.

"This is for your own good, pal." Slash walks over to the suspended turtle and holds up a cloth.

"W-What's that?" Raph asks, trying to move away. But Slash grabs his wrists to keep him there. He takes the cloth and puts it over Raph's beak. 'Chloroform,' he realizes. He struggles. He kicks Slash and wriggles, trying to loosen his grip.

"Don't be like that Raphael, you need to sleep."

Raph stares at him to say, 'I trusted ya!' He holds his breath as well as any turtle could. Slash lets go of his wrists and jabs his stomach.

The force compels Raph to open his mouth to take in oxygen, but instead he breathes the chloroform. He goes limp in the air and his chin drops to his plastron. Slash turns the crank and allows Raph to lay on the floor.

* * *

 **Everybody hooked yet? Want to know what happens? Good. Because I'll tell you. Next chapter! (R &R everybody, R&R)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now for a bit of what the others are up to, and more of Raph.**

* * *

Donnie types on the computer. "..Where is he?" Donnie types on the computer faster than before. But apparently it isn't enough, "Where is he, Donnie?"

"I don't know," the genius answers quickly. The purple clad turtle looks away from the screen long enough to see Leo's distraught face, "But we'll get him back. Maybe he just went to clear his head."

"For a whole day?"

"Not even _Raph_ would do that," Mikey adds, chewing on some chips. Donnie returns to the computer.

"I think Raph is capable of anything if he's angry enough."

"Was he mad at any of us? About anything?" Leo argues.

"Maybe it was about Spike. It has been a little empty here in the Lair, even though the turtle was tiny," Mikey says.

".. Could be.." Leo admits. He walks out of the lab and to the dojo. 'Where are you Raph?' He tries meditating, but he can't concentrate. So he goes up the short flight of stairs to their rooms. He pauses, looking at the stop sign covering a good portion of Raph's door. Leo hesitates before walking over to it. The door is open a crack, so he lets himself in.

It's empty. The drumset, bed, various junk, and comics are there, but Raph isn't. Leo finds a few scarce leaves on the bed. 'Maybe he _did_ go out because of Spike,' he ponders, 'Maybe he went to look for him.' Leo doesn't know what to think. He sets the leaves in the kitchen and goes back to the others.

"Hey Leo, I found his signal," Donnie says. Leo perks up at this.

"Really? Where?" Donnie points on the screen. It isn't too far away. "Let's go!"

"Leo, it's light out. We have to wait."

"But-"

"Don't worry dude," Mikey assures, "Donnie can mon-i-ter where he is until we can go get him. And from the looks of it, he isn't moving."

"But he could be hurt-"

"Leo, I wish we could, but it's too risky. It looks to be a safe spot. He'll be okay."

Leo takes a calming breath and nods. 'Okay, he's going to be alright. Raph's okay.'

"Who knows," Mikey says finally, "He may come home before then."

* * *

"No." Slash holds the spoon closer to Raph's mouth, "No!" Raph repeats, only louder. He does his best to keep his mouth as closed as possible when refusing.

"You need to eat, Raphael."

"I'll eat when I get home." Slash chuckles, making Raph shiver.

"You _are_ home." Raph shakes his head. "Eat it." Raph looks down at the spoon. In the curve there is a brownish soup with a green lump of who-knows-what mixed with a piece of I-don't-want-to-find-out.

"..Looks disgusting- Umgh!" Raph grunts as the utensil is forced into his mouth. The soup tastes anything _but_ edible. He tries to spit it out, but Slash covers up his beak and nostrils.

"Swallow." Raph tries to move away, but the tortoise has a firm grip on his face. "Swallow, _now_." After a good amount of time, Raph feels his brain start to complain from the lack of oxygen, so he listens for once and swallows the vile concoction. "Was that so terrible, Raphael?"

Raph coughs as the hand is removed. " _Yes_. I neva did that ta ya before, have I?"

"No, I'll admit that. But you always coaxed me into eating, even when I didn't feel like it."

"Ya almost killed me!"

"You could have eaten it."

"I wasn't hungry.."

"Your stomach was making noises."

"Well mabae it wants _Mikey's_ cookin'," Raph counters. Slash jams the spoon back into his mouth.

"Do I have to tell you to swallow this time?" Raph glares at him. Slash carefully takes his hand away. But as soon as he does, Raph spits the soup in his face. "Raphael!" Slash yells. He wipes it from his beak. "I've never done that to you!"

"That's 'cause I was a good owner. I took care a' ya, correctl'y. That stuff'll probabl'y make ma sic'."

Slash sighs. "Do you want me to find you some pizza?" Raph jerks at the chains.

"WAHT I WANT IS TA GO HOME! TA SEE MA BROTHERS!" He yells, furious. Slash just looks at him and stands up.

"I'll leave the soup in case you change your mind," he says, walking to the other room. Raph seethes as he jerks at the chains more. But they are solid. He sits down and stares at the bowl like he could set it on fire with his rage. But instead, it grows cold.

"Spike- Slash.. what did ya even make this out of?" Raph kicks the bowl to the other side of the room, sending the contents flying. He stands up and tries to move around more. He pulls at the chains so they uncrank, giving him more leeway. He has to move with his arms behind him in order to go farther.

He goes as far to _almost_ touch the wall across from him with his beak. But it's not enough to reach the next room. He has yet to see the key for his wrists. But by how smart Slash is seeming, he won't put it anywhere near his captive.

Raph just sits back down, ignoring his protesting belly, 'Spike's right, I'm hungry.' He looks at the chains, threatening to spill some tears. 'C'mon guys, find me already.'

* * *

 **Will they find him?**

 **R &R! I love R&R! (Read and Review for the uninitiate)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Night time! You know what that means!**

* * *

After anxiously waiting, Donnie, Mikey, and Leo leap over the turnstiles to go get Raph at night. They zip through the sewers and up a manhole. When they are safe in the shadows of an alley, Donnie looks at his t-phone. "Okay, this way." Leo lets him lead to find Raph quicker. "Stop." Mikey almost hits Donnie's shell when he does.

"What is it Don?" Leo asks, on full alert.

"Uh, he's in the next alley."

"Whoo hoo! Alright! We found him!" Donnie puts a hand in front of Mikey to stop him.

"I wouldn't rush into this, his tracker says he's here, but the sound.." the three turtles listen and hear, nothing. Nothing out of the ordinary, at least. There's no fight noises, no yelling, and no fist/sai on brick. Not even Raph's snoring can be heard.

"I'll go first," Leo says. The other two stay on the rooftop as he climbs down, staying in the shadows. He looks around. The alley seems empty. "Don!" He calls up, "Are you sure?" Donnie takes a second to check before nodding down to his elder. Leo looks around in confusion. But then he spots a faint flashing light behind a dumpster.

He sprints over and moves the obstacle. "Did you find him?" Mikey asks as he drops to the concrete. Donnie appears next to him. Leo just stares at what he found.

"Guys.." he says, "I think, I think he was..."

"What Leo?" Donnie asks. Being taller, Donnie looks over his shell. And he sees Raph's t-phone, sais, mask, grappling hook, and various knives he leaves hidden on his person at all times. And if he counted correctly, it's all of them. A brown paper bag blows away by the wind, showing all his gear in a heap.

"Guys?" Mikey asks, "Is he okay?"

"Uhh," Leo stalls, not able to look away from the obvious blood splatter on the ground. But he manages to look back at Mikey. He's going to be devastated when he finds out.

"We don't know Mikey," Donnie answers, setting a comforting hand on Leo's shoulder.

"I wanna see!" Mikey pushes through them and then freezes. The older brothers watch as he face falls slowly, realizing what had occurred.

"...Mikey, we think he was-"

"N-No, don't you say it!" Mikey says, whirling around. "He wasn't turtle-napped! He couldn't be! He would've beat them. He always does!" Mikey rants. Leo sighs and hugs Mikey.

"We don't know how it happened, Otouto, but we know he's out there. We'll find him, together." Mikey cries and nods into Leo's plastron. "Let's go home." Leo looks to the purple turtle, "Unless you have another way to-"

"No Leo, I have no _clue_ where to begin."

"Okay. Then home it is." They find a nearby manhole and head through the sewers, without their hot-headed brother.

* * *

Raph stares holes into Slash as he walks back into the room. He sets the mace against the corner on the other side of the room and sits next to it. Raph just glares the entire time. Neither of them speak, and the silence becomes thicker than the walls of the room.

Finally, Slash can't take it, "Why can't you understand, Raphael? Why can't you understand what I'm doing?"

"Oh, I _understand perfectly_ , _Slash_ ," Raph says, spitting the name, "I _understand_ you mutated yourself to destroy my brothers. I _understand_ that you turtle-napped me to be your lousy stinkin' pet. I understand-"

"NO!" Raph looks at Slash, who is now on his feet. He immediately cranks Raph into the air before he can take in what is happening. Raph yelps at the sudden pain in his wrists. Slash is a few inches away from his face. "I wanted to _free you_! Free you from your brothers. They were holding you back, Raphael. You couldn't be who you truly are with them around." Raph looks at him, still in pain from the jerk upwards. He thinks of something to say, and Leo crosses his mind.

'He would probably say something corny and heroic,' Raph sees Slash, and smirks. "Do I look _free_ to you?" He asks, calmly. Slash is taken aback. Raph didn't yell in his face, or try to kick him. He takes it as a good sign and smiles.

"I see you aren't as feisty as before." Raph frowns, also not getting the response he was expecting. "I'm glad. Less noise." He lets Raph down, slowly. Raph grasps his wrists, hissing from the shackle burns he received from the previous sudden action.

"You want to free me, so you lock me in chains? This isn't freedom. If you want me to be free, let me leave."

"I can't do that. I still have something to finish." Slash picks up his mace and walks out, "Try to get some sleep, Raphael. You need it."

* * *

 **Aw! They didn't find him. Well, at least he still has his spirit with him. Being able to talk back to Slash like that. Takes guts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sleep? Not a chance.**

* * *

Raph couldn't sleep, no matter how he tried, when he and he _alone_ decided he should. Sleep just didn't want to pay him a visit. Something was nagging at his brain, something that he couldn't understand. It was the sentence Slash said before leaving.

'I still have something to finish.' Raph couldn't stop it from replaying in his head. He wanted to scream, to let it out. But he couldn't. He _was_ tired. He didn't have the strength to do something like scream. He had been yelling, ranting, and using his voice most of the time he was awake. Now saying something would scrape at his vocal cords and scratch his throat.

'What does that mean? Something to finish?' Raph looks around the room. The light, an electric lamp, is hanging on the wall. Slash had not returned yet. 'Something to finish..' He suddenly becomes dizzy and his eyes roll into the back of his head as he collapses into sleep.

 _If Raph's gonna be free, we may need to lose some_ dead weight _...They never understood ya, not like me._ Raph sits up, sweating from the nightmare. He now knows what Slash's 'thing to finish' is.

'He's going to finish what he started. Kill my brothers,' He starts pulling at the chains and banging on the stone floor and wall. He finds his voice and screams as loud as he can. "YER A MONSTER!" He yells, "STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" He starts hacking and coughing, his throat not able to take the slaughter. When he stops he tries to scream again, only to be silenced by more hacking.

"..You- cough cough, hack cough- you- ll.. regr-" he can't speak unless he sounds like the inside of a grinder. So he stops. He pulls at the chains, though. 'You are so _dead_ , Slash. One finger on my brothers and you are _dead_!'

* * *

Donnie is getting the fresh pot of coffee from the kitchen and walks back to the lab, where his brothers are waiting. "Who could it have been?" Leo ponders aloud.

"Maybe it was these samurai scientists!" Mikey says, curling up, "They beat him senseless and took him. They're probably cutting him open right now..!" Leo sighs and slaps Mikey on the head. It brings him out of his hysteria. "OW! Raph! ..Oh, sorry Leo.." Mikey says, looking down. Leo sets a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Mikey, we'll get him back."

"We need to think. Who knows about us?" Donnie asks.

"The Kraang."

"The Foot."

"April and Casey." Donnie and Leo look at Mikey, "Hey! I'm helping. Next time be more specific."

Leo sighs, "..There are other mutants out there, right?"

"Yeah," Donnie says, understanding what he's saying, "There are a few outside the foot. But which one could beat Raph and capture him?"

Mikey thinks hard, before a lightbulb turns on, "What about Spike? He was pretty mad that he didn't destroy us." Leo sighs again and Donnie facepalms.

"And what, Mikey, would Spike want with Raph?"

"Duh, he's probably lonely! The dude was Raph's best friend! So it makes sense that he would find him for-"

"Mikey, you're a genius!" Leo says, seeing his point. Mikey rubs his fingertips on his plastron.

"Yeah, I know." Donnie turns to the computer and starts typing away.

"To find him will be hard. But not impossible. There are very few places a large mutant tortoise can go." Leo comes up behind him and looks at the screen.

"So where does he stay, in the sewers?"

"That would be logical, although tortoises aren't known for loving damp places. But since he's been with us, he must have gotten used to it.. Let's see," Donnie sticks his tongue out in concentration.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"Using April's website to find anything turtle related... Mm, nothing. Spike is good at hiding."

"For a giant turtle."

"This is where Raph was taken," Donnie points out, "And from his size, there is only one place that he can enter the sewers, and that's right here." Donnie points to the spot he's referring to.

"The river tunnel?" Leo clarifies. Donnie nods. "Now we have a plan. Let's go."

* * *

Raph is beating the wall repeatedly, needing to force his anger out in some way. 'Slash! He's going to do it. I can't do _anything_!' He hits the wall one final time before slouching in his spot, beat. 'It's over. I can't do anything. I'm not strong enough. If I was..' Raph looks at the chains on his wrists in despair, 'I could break out and stop Slash from doing something terrible.'

"I hope you are rested, Raphael." Raph looks up and gives Slash the death glare. "Look," he places a box on the ground next to Raph, "I got you pizza." The box is flipped open and the aroma of the fresh, delicious pizza wafts into Raph's nose. But he doesn't flinch away from looking at Slash. "Oh, don't be like that Raphael. You need to eat."

"Staa.." Raph starts. But the rest comes out like a squeaky wheel, "Fraa... Br-"

"Raphael, you lost your voice." Raph still tries to threaten him, but Slash covers his mouth to stop him, "Talking won't help." Raph glares every sai ever made into Slash's eyes, hoping that he'll get the chance to to it with a real one.

'Let me out of here, and you'll regret ever seeing me,' Raph mentally warns. He bites as hard as he can on the hand holding his mouth closed. Slash jerks back and his reflexes cause him to slap Raph, hard. Raph's head snaps to the right, but comes right back, growling. "..Leaf.. 'em... be, Sla.. shh," Raph tries, venom dripping from his broken words.

"Hehe, you don't need them Raphael. I told you that. Everything will be better when they are out of the picture." Raph growls lowly. "Just like you wanted. You said you were tired of them. That is why I mutated, to give you what you wanted."

"No!" Raph hacks at his outburst. It hurt like a furnace in his throat. He gasps, for the intake of oxygen hurts like needles. It took almost a good five minutes before the hacking stopped and the pain subsided. When he looked up, Slash was gone.

* * *

 **Raph loses his voice to screaming for his brothers. Nothing wrong there. And the guys think they found him. Are they right?**

 **Oh yeah, is this OOC at all? I started this after re-watching Slash and Destroy. I honestly think it is pretty accurate.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is one of my shorter stories, so we are coming up to the end.**

 **Rescue time!**

* * *

Leo, Donnie, and Mikey squat above the river tunnel entrance. They are all keeping a watchful eye on the whole area for any sign of Slash. Even Mikey, because he wants his brother back more than anything else he can put his mind to. "Okay, review of the plan. When he comes out, Donnie puts a roach on his shell and then we follow him back to Raph."

"I hope the dudes okay," Mikey says, flicking his chucks.

"When, exactly, is Spike going to come out?" Donnie asks.

".. I don't know. But if he doesn't soon, then we'll find a way to lure him out."

"We'll need a big worm." Mikey's brothers look at him, threatening every form of Splinter's punishment if he doesn't stop talking. "Right, beak sealed."

"I was hoping you'd keep talking Michelangelo." The three brothers jump and turn around to see Slash, "I would have found you sooner."

"Spike!" Mikey screams.

"It's Slash!" The giant tortoise picks him up and brings him close to his face, "I'm Slash now. Got it?"

"Yeah I got. Slash! Great name! Now please put me down..!" Mikey screams. Slash turns.

"You got it." He throws Mikey at a large dirt pile with random sharp objects on top.

"Mikey!" Leo charges at Slash's shell. But his katanas are picked up in Slash's giant hands. Leo struggles, but can't let release them. His hands are also stuck under the grip. Donnie twirls his bo staff and hits Slash. But it barely does anything. He jumps on his shell and places the cockroach before Slash rolls on the ground, bruising Donnie's body with the spikes on his shell.

"Ow..." Donnie says, losing grip. He goes to Mikey and helps him. "Leo! Mikey's injured!"

"Little busy here!" Leo yells back as he struggles. He pushes his katanas apart, pressing the sharp edges into Slash's palms. The tortoise yelps and drops the swords and Leo. Leo takes this advantage and flips over him to his brothers. "Let's get out of here." He throws a smoke bomb and they vanish.

* * *

"Ow.. ow.. ow ow ow," Mikey whines as Leo and Donnie share the burden of carrying him back.

"We get it Mikey it hurts!" Donnie yells. He had them pause briefly a few tunnels back to get the sharp glass and metal out of Mikey's shell and limbs. Leo's hands have bruises forming and Donnie has a few cuts where the spikes crushed him. Plus, he feels a broken rib or two.

They reach the Lair and go directly to the lab. "Master Splinter, we're back!" Leo yells on the way. They lay Mikey on his plastron and Donnie starts to help him. Splinter enters and goes to Leo.

"Leonardo, what happened?" He asks, having the teen sit down so he can look at his hands.

"Slash saw us coming. He attacked us, threw Mikey and-" Leo looks down, "and we didn't find Raph."

"I did get a cockroach on his shell though. He'll lead us to Raph when we can find him." When Donnie is done helping Mikey is when he allows Splinter to look him over.

"Rest, my sons. One cannot-"

"Wait," Leo says, feeling his belt, "My apologies, Master Splinter, but I feel like something is off." Leo checks all of his equipment, ignoring the pain in his fingers. "My t-phone. My t-phone! It's gone! I must have dropped it when he was swinging me around."

"It's okay Leo. We'll get it and Raph by the end of the day," Donnie says encouragingly.

"As much as I want to see Raphael home again, I cannot ask you to go out tonight to save him when you yourselves are not fit to fight. Wait a night, then you may go."

"Hai, sensei," the turtles say.

* * *

Slash holds his hand carefully when he walks back to the room in the sewer. He pushes a wall over and steps through, shutting it behind him. 'Stupid turtles.' He walks through the hallway and then enters Raph's room after turning a corner.

Raph stares at him, just like all the other times he had entered the room. Slash focuses on his hand. Raph sees it and concern flickers for a moment on his face. 'No, Raph. Slash isn't Spike anymore. He wants to kill your brothers.' He inspects the two red lines on Slash's palm before smirking. Leo did that. Raph chuckles, only to cough at the sandpaper feeling that surfaces.

"Keep laughing Raphael, but, as you put so many times after coming back from a battle, you should see the other guys." Raph glares at him again. His brothers are hurt. His brothers could be dying. "I didn't kill them, not yet. They are only wounded. So much they may not be able to leave their Lair tomorrow night." Slash wraps his hand with a cloth from another room in his 'sewer home.'

Raph looks for other signs that the guys had nicked him, but saw a bit of blood on a spike on the back of Slash's shell. But there is no way his own blood could get there. It must be from his brothers. His eyes trail up and see a movement of brown along Slash's shell. Raph freezes; a cockroach. A cockroach! Before he can scream like a little girl, not that he'd ever admit to doing that, he sees the equipment on his back.

'It's Donnie's spy roach,' Raph watches it as it jumps to the wall as Slash walks past it. 'Don, you are a genius.' The roach hides in a crack between two stones. 'They'll find me,' Raph tells himself, 'They may be hurt, but they'll find me. No matter the cost.'

"It's near morning, so you may want to sleep. After all, tonight is going be very busy." Slash walks out of the room. The roach comes out of hiding and climbs down the wall to Raph.

"Hey..." Raph tries to whisper scream. The roach stops because of his coughing. 'Just because you are here to save me, doesn't mean that you can be right next to me.'

"Raphael, are you alright?" Raph hears Slash coming back. The roach looks up expectantly at Raph.

'Go back, go back to your hiding place,' Raph gestures. But instead, the roach continues on its course and hides behind Raph. He groans with disgust as he feels it crawl on his shell.

"Raphael?" Slash comes back. Raph pushes the fear of the roach away and glares at Slash like nothing was different. Slash just walks away, not noticing anything wrong. The roach comes out from behind Raph and looks up at him.

'You are so lucky you are here to save me, cockroach,' Raph mutters in his head. It finds a crack in the wall and stays there. Raph situates himself so he can sleep. Not because Slash told him to. He decides to do that because he needs to be rested when the guys find him, or when he may need to protect them from Slash.

* * *

 ***cough* not really *cough* Sorry, I felt like it.**

 **So, everyone ready for a final showdown? Because it'll be here in about, I don't know.. one chapter? Maaaybe two?**


	6. Chapter 6

**To answer your question, rookblonkorules, I don't know. It varies upon what inspiration I have, if I know how it will play out, and my emotions at the moment. Along with other stuff. I try to have my typical chapter be three pages long on Google (where I write it). It usually goes right onto the next page, so I consider that four pages. This chapter is that long, about a thousand words.**

 **I'm going to be at camp next week, but didn't want to leave you all hanging at Chapter 5. So, here is chapter six.**

* * *

Leo tried sleeping off the pain. They all know they need to be as good as they can be the next night. But Leo can't. He got up and walked past Mikey's room. He'd be extra quiet to not wake up another brother, but Raph isn't here and Donnie sleeps like the dead when he finally hits the hay. Leo walks to the dojo, feeling like training. He lifts up a katana, but cringes at the pain that courses through his wrists. He forgot what part of him was in pain.

'I must train. I need to be ready.' Leo shakes his head and the pain away and tries again. He lifts one up and forces himself to push down the pain. He leaves his second one in its place. He walks to the center of the dojo. He tries a kata, but his wrists flame up. He winces, but tries again with another kata. Then he cries out and drops the sword, falling to his knees.

"My son!" Splinter calls, rushing to Leo's side, "Leonardo, what are you doing? You must rest."

"Sensei, I need to train. Raph needs me to be better when we save him." Splinter tilts Leo's chin so he looks away from the sword and into his brown eyes. They are anything but calm.

"You cannot run before first learning to walk," he says, "we will not lose Raphael, but to ensure this, you are trying to lose your pain... I cannot allow you to train now. I will not lose you."

"Master Splinter? Couldn't you go after Raphael? You could kick Slash's shell with a punch, like the Rat King!"

"Have you forgotten?" Splinter asks, "Slash was Spike. He knows where the Lair is, most likely. If I leave to find Raphael, it would leave all of you vulnerable in your state." Leo's blue orbs widen at that information. Yes, he had forgotten.

"Then I must be ready, he could attack us when we are weakened. I need to protect my brothers.."

"I will stay up. You rest Leonardo. Your hands will thank you." Leo sighs and bows to Splinter. When Splinter returns it, Leo walks out and goes to bed, unable to sleep.

* * *

Raph watches Slash as he checks his mace and a t-phone he had swiped from the ground after the battle with the turtles. He wants to ask whose it is. But when Slash turns it on, Leo's ringtone goes off. "I'll leave this with you. You want a final farewell from your brothers?" Raph just glares at him. "Well this is how you will hear them. No doubt another turtle will have one for me to use."

"Am, warn-in' ya.. stay.. away.."

"Raphael, we talked about this, stop talking. I don't have any duct tape," Slash says, annoyed.

"I..tck, erders.. ell.." Raph strains.

"You wanted this Raphael. Just remember that. _You_ wanted this." Slash leaves and starts down the sewers, ready to finish this.

* * *

"The computer almost has a lock.." Donnie says, looking it over. Mikey is having his wounds checked by Leo. Splinter is overseeing everything going on in the lab, while watching for an intruder. "There, my t-phone will be able to track the spy roach and find Raph. We'll be ready for when-"

"Someone is in the Lair.." Splinter says, calmly. The teens look at him with horror. "It is him." They all hear loud thumps come closer to the entrance.

"Hello?" Slash says, "Any turtles home? Raphael would like to say hi!" Mikey gets up, but Leo holds him back.

'It could be a trap,' Leo cautions, 'He wouldn't bring Raph here.'

"I don't have anything against you rat, only the turtles." Leo looks up to see Splinter had exited the lab and was facing Slash. Leo has Mikey get up and they go to Donnie at the computer. "So stand out of my way."

"I lost my wife and daughter all those years ago-"

"Old man, I've heard this story countless times, as did your sons-"

"Then you would know that I would do anything to protect them. I cannot lose more family!" The silence the trio hear after that statement is almost tangible.

".. Well then," Slash finally says, "I guess I _do_ have something against you." The unseen fight jolts Mikey, as Donnie and Leo only gasp. It doesn't sound pretty, but by how skilled each opponent is, it shouldn't be.

"Donnie, coordinates?" Leo asks, urging his brother to keep working.

"Aand.. we have them. They are in here," he says, holding up his t-phone. Leo swipes it away and turns to Mikey. Mikey is straining to look-but-not-look around the corner, while staying at Leo's side.

"Mikey!" Leo says, shaking Mikey from his stupor. Leo pushes the t-phone into his hands, "Find Raph."

"W-What about you guys?" Mikey asks after staring at the phone in his hands.

"We'll hold off Slash as long as we can with sensei."

"Why is Mikey going?"

"He's the fastest of us. He can find Raph and get him back here." Leo sees that Mikey is hesitating. "C'mon Donnie, we need to help. Let's get Mikey to the dojo." The trio sneak out of the lab. Master Splinter is battling Slash by the rooms, showing wounds already. But Slash does too.

The turtles get into the dojo and grab the weapons they left there. Mikey also grabs Raph's sais and tucks them into the back of his belt. Leo picks up his swords, but cringes, obviously in pain. "Dude, maybe you should.." Mikey starts, offering the phone.

"No Mikey, you need to. Find Raph." Leo and Donnie exit the dojo first, making a feeble wall. It gives Mikey enough space to get to the turnstiles. Leo sees Mikey hesitate again. He yells, "Go! Go now!" as Slash sees them. Mikey sprints out and is almost tapped by the giant tortoise, if his brothers weren't there. He makes it out and runs as fast as he can.

* * *

Mikey looks at the phone and makes a right. A few tunnels down he makes a left. WIth the t-phone as his guide, he maneuvers through the sewer. 'C'mon dude, where did Slash put you?' He makes a left. A drop is coming up, so Mikey picks up speed and runs on the wall to the other side. He slows down too early and has to jump the rest of the way. He rolls into the sewer water.

Mikey shudders, "This is for Raph, don't forget that. You're use to the smell Mikey, you can do this." He stands up and looks at the phone. It's a little wet, but still functioning. He makes a right, hoping he's getting closer.

* * *

Leo slams into the wall next to the kitchen. He crumbles to the ground, finding the hilt of one sword. The other one is halfway across the Lair. He tries to stand up, but Slash is on him in a second. "Hey Spike!" Slash turns around, seeing Donnie, "Over here!" Slash looks at Leo and drops him, going to the annoying turtle.

"How many times must I tell you. The name's.." he grabs Donnie's staff and swings him around with it, "SLASH!" He lets go and Donnie flies across the room. Splinter leaps up just in time to catch him. He sets Donnie down next to Leo and stands in front of them.

"You will not hurt them anymore!" He orders.

"I don't have to listen to you. You aren't _my_ father," Slash taunts.

'Mikey,' Donnie thinks, 'hurry..' The genius turtle looks at Leo's wrists while they have the moment, seeing they are swelling up. 'If this keeps up, he may lose them.' He looks at Leo and shakes his head.

"I'm not going to stop fighting.." Leo grunts, low enough for only Donnie to hear. "We have to win this, to give Mikey time."

* * *

Mikey takes a left and then another. After he feels like he went in a figure eight, he stops. The beeping had increased to the point where it could go no faster. 'But,' Mikey objects, looking at the wide, but empty tunnel, 'where is he?'

Mikey inspects every tunnel in the area, doubling back when the beeping decreased. "Raph!" He calls, cupping his hands. He keeps that up, checking every crack and potential place to hide anything. "Raph? You in here?" Mikey huffs as his attempts turn up empty. "I need to find you dude! The guys need us!.. What would Raph do.." Mikey turns around and looks at the sewer wall. And out of sheer frustration, he punches it.

"Owowowowowow!" He says, nursing his hand. But then something occurs to him. He knocks on the wall with his other hand. It sounded hollow. 'Found you.' He searches along the wall until he finds the edge.

He takes out his nunchuck and flicks the blade open. He wedges it into the crack and uses all his strength to pry the door open. It slides a half an inch. Out of fear of his weapon breaking, he puts it away and takes out one of the sais. He tucks it into the hole he made and repeats his action. It opens up more and a faint light spills through.

"Raph?" He calls, letting himself rest briefly. He doesn't hear anything at first, but then chains move, and it definitely wasn't his nunchucks. Mikey puts the sai away and pulls with his hands until there is enough space to get his shell through. "Raph!" He scrambles in and follows the light trail to a room.

He sees Raph. He's chained with his hands above him and the missing t-phone at his feet. Mikey goes to him instantly. "Mi-key?" Raph slurs, his broken voice not helping much.

"Yeah, it's me, Mikey. The dumb one, the shell head, the annoying pain in the tail. Right now the guys need us and I have to get you free." Mikey looks at the chains and takes out the sai again. He picks the lock with the longest point and then moves to the next one. Raph hugs his brother the minute he's free.

"You're.. o-kay.." Raph manages to say amid the tears and scratchy throat. But Mikey urges him up.

"You can be all soft after we kick Slash's shell. But right now, you need to get up, the guys need us!" Mikey repeats. Raph shakes his head and looks around. The spy roach found its way to Mikey's shoulder. Raph scoops up Leo's t-phone and hands it to Mikey, since he doesn't have his belt. Mikey hands him the sais in return. Raph's wrists feel numb and Mikey tries to not look at the scars.

Raph twirls them, "Let-s go."

* * *

 **Yep. I'm leaving you here. Last chapter (I'm serious) will come out the week after camp. So..**

 **What do you think will happen?**

 **And since we are on the subject of opinions.. what is your favorite part of this chapter? Be honest.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last Chapter everybody! This is my second fanfic to be fully posted on here.**

 **One of my latest reviewers brought a very good point to my attention. So, I edited the final fight scene.**

 **Am I the only one with goose bumps?**

* * *

Splinter stands in front of his two sons. Donnie is helping/half dragging Leo to his room. He's battered from fighting Slash. "Had enough, Fearless Leader?" Slash taunts as he faces off with Splinter. Leo hears this and uses a sword to stand up.

"Only Raph can call me that," he retorts. He ignores the message his wrists are telling him and raises his katanas again.

"Leo, you are hurt too badly. Sit this one out."

"Where are the others Donnie? And how do we know Raph is in any condition to fight?"

"We don't. But Mikey-"

"We can't leave Mikey to defeat that guy in his own-" Donnie takes Leo's shoulders and turns him to look him in the eye.

"He will have to if you get yourself killed. Sensei can handle Slash." Splinter agrees, straining from the weight bearing on him, "Let me help, Leo." Leo looks at the entrance to the Lair and then nods back at Donnie.

"Can you call him?" Leo asks as he's set on his bed. Donnie feels around for his t-phone, but then remembers Mikey has it.

He shakes his head, "No." Splinter appears on the floor in the view of the doorway, a little more battered. He gets back up.

"Donatello, I am in need of your assistance."

"Hai, sensei." Donnie turns to Leo, "You stay here, got it?" Leo huffs, wincing at the pressure it forces onto his lungs. "Got it?" Leo nods, slowly. Donnie turns around and picks up the two pieces of his bo staff. He twirls them like escrima sticks and charges out the door. He manages to hit Slash in the beak and Splinter helps with kicking him back into the living room.

"Leo! Donnie! Sensei!" Mikey yells, running into the Lair. Raph follows suit, leaping over the turnstiles.

"Slash..!" He growls. He runs straight to the tortoise. After being held captive for two to three days, Raph has all his pent up rage and adrenaline to wear off. So Slash was not prepared for the impact Raph made. His spiked shell flies back and imbedded itself into a wall. The turtle runs again and lands on Slash's plastron. He punches him in the beak. The adrenaline makes his whole body numb to the pain it sends up his own arm. Slash's hand brushes against the handle of his mace.

"If you aren't with me, Raphael," Slash grabs the handle firmly, "Then you are against me!" He swings the spiked club at Raph and he has to flip away to avoid it. Slash pushes himself away from the wall and lands with a thud. Raph holds his sais out in front.

"I beat.. you once... I can.. do it.. again," he says, huffing. Slash adjusts his grip and runs at Raph, roaring. Raph smirks and jumps over the tortoise, landing on his shell like Donnie had before. He embeds his longest sai points into the shell and slides down, making two long, deepish cuts. Slash bellows and turns around. But he's too slow and Raph sweeps his legs out from under him. He flips so he's going to land on his larger opponent, slamming his elbow into the center of his plastron. Slash grunts from the impact, but grabs Raph as he stands up.

"I don't think you understand what I am capable of. Here, let me show you!" He throws Raph up and everything goes slower until Slash pounds him into the ground, like he first did to Mikey that first night. Raph groans as he tries to get up from the broken concrete. But his adrenaline was running on fumes. "I won Raphael." Slash bends down to pick him up. But Raph has one last trick up his sleeve. He turns on his shell and presses against a certain nerve on Slash's neck. The tortoise gasps and twitches a little before collapsing in a groaning mess.

Raph knows that Slash can't go anywhere and wants nothing more than to pummel him flat. Except one thing was higher on his want list. He runs to Donnie, who is being looked over by Mikey.

"Raph!" Donnie grabs his arm and hugs him. Raph smiles and nods. Donnie looks him over, neglecting his own wounds. "Are you alright? You look malnourished.. Come on buddy," Donnie prods as Raph just stares at him, "Speak to me."

"I.." Raph tries, "I..c-c-an.." Raph points to his neck.

"Vocal cords must be messed up. No bruising.." Donnie examines, tracing a finger down Raph's esophagus., "I take it you screamed?" He guesses, looking back up. Raph nods.

"L-Le..o?"

"He's in his room." Raph gets up and walks up the stairs. Master Splinter is at the entrance.

"S-Sens-sei.." he bows. Splinter holds him at arm's length before pulling him into an embrace.

"My son.." Splinter says, stroking Raph's bare head. Both persons shed tears.

".. missed.. you.." Raph says into his fur.

"Mm, and I have missed _you_ , watashi no musuko," Splinter assures in Japanese. Raph chooses when to let go and then he speeds to Leo's room. Leo's laying on his bed, struggling to sit up after hearing the commotion outside. Raph walks over and pushes him down. Leo looks at him like Raph came back from the dead.

".. Bro.." Raph says. He hugs Leo, spilling tears down the back of his shell. Leo hugs him back. Then Raph looks at his wounds.

He sees Leo's wrists and the bruises that Slash had inflicted. Donnie and Mikey had hobbled in and are sitting on the floor. He looks over his shoulder at them, taking in every dark spot or cut on their green skin.

"He.. hur-you all.." Raph stands up and walks past Splinter to Slash. The former pet is groaning on the floor.

"Raphael, you know you-" Raph punches him. Slash gasps. "Never was much of a talker, were you Raphael? Fight first, ask questions later. You see we are alike, you and me. We understand-" Raph kicks him, sending him reeling.

"..I'm still deciding whether or not to kill you.." Raph whispers as loud as he can. Slash sits up and puts his hands up in defense.

"Come on Raphael, you know you wouldn't do that to a fellow turtle. I'm your best bud! You won't kill me. That's one way we are different. You don't kill."

"..You're right.." Raph swings his sai, making a cut on Slash's plastron. It isn't deep enough to bleed, but Raph knows it will never heal. Just like the two on his carapace. "Get out.." Slash looks at the exit and back at Raph. "Get out!" Raph screams, knowing he will regret it later. "If you hurt one of my brothers again, or anyone I care about, I will not hesitate next time! ..Understand Slash-!?" Raph threatens. Slash looks at him and nods.

"Alright Raphael, you win. But we will see each other someday. You can count on it." Slash picks up his mace and leaves the Lair. Raph watches him go. Then he slowly walks back to his brothers. They crowd on the bed and embrace in a group hug.

"Brothers forever.. right guys?" Mikey asks.

"That's right Mikey.." Raph whispers, "Eien no kyōdai." Raph is happy to be back with his family. They all have to heal, which is what Donnie set out to do the moment they released each other from the turtle pile. Raph was always by at least one of his brothers.

He never wanted to leave them again. He never wanted to argue about nonsense with them again. He didn't even want to bully Mikey when he's being a shell-head, Donnie when he's being a nerd, or Leo when he's being a dork. They were his brothers, and he loved them.

* * *

 **Yep, fluffy brotherly ending. Works e** **very time.**

 **Japanese:**

 **Eien no kyōdai means 'brothers forever'  
** **watashi no musuko means 'my son'**

 **So, to promote my other stories:**

 **Country Lass, if you love Captain America/Avenger stuffs.**

 **Divided for Favor, since you are most likely a TMNT fan.**

 **Freedom, for those that are fans of Country Lass _and_ TMNT.**

 **And my other finished one is Tusma. (TMNT in feudal Japan-like setting)**

 **~CtW**


End file.
